


Hush Baby Bird

by purple_bird123



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Non-consent, Oral, Rape, batbrothers, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Damian shuts the bathroom door to keep Tim in. ;)Ages for this purpose are:Damian: 19Tim: 21





	Hush Baby Bird

Tim turned off the shower and ran his hands through his freshly cleaned hair and smiled, he had to have the best hair out of all his brothers.  
He pushed the curtain back and bent down to grab his towel which had fallen off the hook.  
"Out of my way!" Damian ordered as he stormed into the bathroom. "Damian, you know when the door is shut and the light is on that means it is occupied!" Tim hissed as he tried to cover himself up - but failed.  
"Tt. I had to go so bad, and this is the only damn bathroom you and Stephanie have in this pathetic apartment." Damian stated as he lifted up the toilet seat and shoved down his pants. "You sleep comando?" Tim noted as he dried off his legs.  
"Got to give it some air. It's always being confined." Damian said as he released himself.  
"I think I remember Dick saying that you never take off the "Robin" suit. All that spandex is bad for the breathing down there."  
"And don't forget the rubbing that happens down there when you get all sweaty." Damian said as he flushed and fixed his pants, "I have aloe on me all the time." He said walking over to the sink to wash his hands so he could get a good view of Tim in the fogged up mirror. Tim was bent over drying his hair, the towel covered the view of his manhood and Damian sighed.  
"What?" Tim asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "You are such a tease Drake." Damian said he he dried his hands before looking at Tim who stared at him confused, "hu?"  
"I said You. Are. Such. A. Tease." Damian spelled it out for him as he went over and locked the door.  
"Um Damian, you know I can unlock the door. You don't have me trapped."  
Damian rolled his eyes, "it's not to keep you in, it's to keep Brown out."  
Tim studied him confused, "okay?"  
Damian smirked and walked over to Tim and reached beside him and turned the shower back on, "this is to cover the moans that will be coming out from your lips." Damian said as Tim stood there frozen and confused, "wait are you suggesting what I'm picking up?"  
Damian smirked again, "yes Drake Mr.Detective, you got it right." He undid the towel around his waist, "my, my." Damian took in the view of Tim; his body was lean and muscular - for someone who lives off coffee and gold fish you'd think they wouldn't be as muscular as Tim was. Damian couldn't help but notice Tim's thighs, they were like horse thighs - muscular, strong and perfect - and between them hung Tims perfect cock.  
Damian sighed and looked at Tim, "I guess I have to get you standing at attention hu? Well I'm up for the fun." He smiled taking off his pants and got into the tub with him.  
"Jason and I always wondered if you were circumcised," Tim blabbered as he took in the sight of Damian's half-errected uncut cock.  
"That bother you Drake?" Damian eyed him as Tim shook his head, "no, Kon wasn't either."  
This made Damian give a sly smile and stood face to face with Tim, "what makes you horny?"  
Tim thought for a moment but his thought process was disturbed as he felt Damian's hand clench his shaft, "I bet this does." Damian firmly ran his hand up and down his shaft and smiled devishly at him, "you have a good cock." Damian breathed as he kissed Tim fully on his lips with hunger.  
Tim stood there frozen for a bit as he felt himself getting harder by Damian's surprisingly heavenly hand-job. He couldn't help but kiss back with tongue.  
Damian smiled and bit onto Tim's lip and teasingly groped Tim's balls with one hand; causing Tim to give a small moan. Damian smiled and sucked Tim's ear and whispered, "suck me."  
Tim didn't want Damian to stop and wished he was the one who was going to be sucked, but he couldn't protest to Damian - it could be used as blackmail.  
Tim ran his hands down Damians chest and followed the treasure trail down to his manhood. Tim slowly got on his knees and stuck the cock into his mouth, which caused Damian to moan as he ran his hands through Tim's thick hair.  
"That's it Drake...Suck hard." Damian said as he began to thrust on his own terms in and out of Tim's mouth; causing a sloshing sound as Tim tried to keep up with the thrusting - his saliva building up with every hard thrust.  
"I gotta spit!" Tim begged in a muffle as Damian pulled out and held onto Tim's face, "you don't spit unless I say you can." He growled as he thrust himself back into Tim's mouth.  
Tim tried to think of what would be the best way to manage all the saliva that was building up. He almost felt like he was going to gag -between the saliva and the hard cock thrust deep into his throat.  
"Fondle me damn it!" Damian ordered. Tim fondled Damian's sack carefully.  
"Don't be such a pussy." Damian growled. Tim Fondled him harder and he could feel Damian tense up - ready to cum.  
"You have to swallow it all Drake." Damian ordered as he came into Tim's mouth.  
Tim had good gag-reflexes, but not as good as he thought. He coughed and heaved as he tried to swallow the large load that was released into his mouth - it was also harder when Damian kept his cock in his mouth.  
Damian pulled Tim up by the hair and looked at him, "you took it better than I thought." Tim shrugged and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. "Turn around Drake, I'm never satisfied with one round." Damian ordered as he pinned him to the wall.  
'Why can't I defend myself!' Tim screamed in his head, this was just so stupid.  
"Give me time Baby Bird, " Damian whispered into Tim's ear - which made Tim go tense.  
No one calls him Baby Bird in this situation except for Stephanie.  
Tim stood pinned against the shower wall, trying to catch his breath closing his eyes.  
Before Tim knew it, Damian thrust himself hard and deep into Tim's ass - which caused him to yelp out in pain.  
"That's right, don't hold anything back." Damian smirked as he began to thrust hard and deep as he grabbed Tim's cock and began to forcefully jerk him off. "I can't do this for you Drake."  
Tim sighed and took a hold of his own hard cock and began to pleasure himself, trying to ignore the euphoric sensation that was taking over him.  
Damian slapped Tim's ass multiple times - Tim was sure this was going to leave a mark but he didn't care. Damian pounded harder than Tim thought possible but the sensation was just amazing. Tim allowed himself to moan low but it soon grew into begging. "Faster!....oh god Damian!....Yes yes!...more...fuck me more!...get it all in!"  
The more Tim begged the harder Damian thrust.  
Tim could feel himself ready to cum, "Damian...I'm gonna...cum!" He breathed heavy as Damian smiled and leaned over into Tim's ear, "so am I."  
Tim ceased up and came allowing a soft moan escape his lips just as Damian came into his hole - as he slowed his thrust.  
After he pulled out and went to lick up the juices that were spilling out of Tim's hole. Tim moaned enjoying the sensation of Damian's tongue cleaned up his ass.  
"God this feels so good." Tim Breathed. Damian smiled and turned Tim over, "you're pathetic Drake."  
Tim smiled and planted a kiss on Damian's lips and enjoyed the taste that lingered from Damian sucking his ass.


End file.
